


Mariphelia and Ariana

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariphelia and Ariana [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Comedy, F/M, First Day of School, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Morty has a crush on a new girl but they have in common.





	1. Chapter 1

"Today class we have a new student uh what's your name"

A teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears black skull earrings, a black dress with a peter pan collar, white stockings and black flat shoes.

"Ariana Rodriguez"

"Anyway let's give her a welcome"

The students applaud

Ariana gives her teacher a doll which scares him.

Morty was writing on a paper but Ariana appears behind Morty.

Morty screamed and fainted.

Morty awakes to see Ariana

"Hey are you okay"

Ariana holds Morty up.

Ariana and Morty blushed

"I-I'm Morty Smith"

"Ariana Rodriguez"


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana arrived home but sees her mother happy.

"Hi Ariana how was school"

"It was great and I met Morty Smith"

Ariana's mother squealed

"You're in love with a boy"

She hugged her mother.

Ariana blushed

Later that night

Ariana was sleeping until she hears a feminine voice.

~Ariana~

~Ariana~

Ariana screamed "Who are you!?"

"Who am I"

Ariana turned on the light revealing her ghostly grandmother.

"I'm your grandma"

Mariphelia hugged Ariana.

Ariana felt like her spine breaks.


End file.
